


Forever and Always!

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero wants to meet Jude's mother, but he will get more than he bargained for, but not necessarily in the worst way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always!

**Author's Note:**

> (These Characters are from the VH1 show Hit the Floor! It is an awesome show!)
> 
> Anon Prompt: Zero and Jude go to meet Jude’s mother and his mother gives Zero a seal of approval because he makes Jude calm and happy than she has ever seen him. –Cece
> 
> I have no idea what Jude’s mother’s name is so I am going to call her Cecilia, because the end of the prompt says Cece.
> 
> I also imagine Jude’s step sister to look like Juliet Lewis… I have no idea why.”

Jude and Zero are lying in bed holding each other. Zero is running his fingers along Jude’s side, while Jude is dozing off on his chest, when a thought strikes Zero. “Jude?” Jude nods letting Zero know he has heard him. “I want to meet your mother.”

Jude lifted his head and looked at Zero, “Okay.” 

“Really? You are okay with that.” Zero looked back at Jude.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Jude furrowed his brow slightly.

“You never talk about her. I just didn’t know if you two had a relationship or not.” Zero shrugged.

“Yeah, we have a very close relationship. I talk to her every day. She has mentioned meeting you, but I didn’t want to rush you into anything you weren’t ready for.” Jude said while searching Zero’s face to make sure he was sure about meeting his mother.

“Well, I am ready to meet her. I have something I want to ask her.” Zero smiled at the question he would leave unsaid until he met Jude’s mother.

“Alright, I will make arrangements.” Jude laid his head back on Zero’s after kissing Zero.

 

Jude and Zero stood at the door waiting for someone to answer their knock. It was a little kid that answered. His face lit up when he saw Jude, “Uncle Jude!” He leaped at Jude.

“You have siblings?” Zero whispered.

“Step-sister. From my mother’s second marriage.” Jude held the little boy as they walked in the house. “Knock knock.” Jude said as he rounded the corner with Zero at his heel. 

“Jude?” It was a woman a little older than Jude. She was holding a wine glass and eating a piece of cheese cake. She dropped both of those things and ran to hug Jude. “Where have you been asshole?”

“Working, in LA.” Jude replied. 

The woman looked at Zero now, “And I see you brought me a gift, how considerate of you little bro.” 

Jude gave her a sarcastic laugh, as he put the little boy down. “This is Zero, and he is my boyfriend.” He gave her a cocky grin.  
“Okay, okay. Good job. He’s hot.” She looked Zero up and down.

Zero stepped forward to shake the girl’s hand, “The names Zero.”

“Wait, Zero, as in the basketball superstar, Zero?” 

“And he has money?” She cocked her head at Jude, “Very good job bro.” She held up a hand for Jude to high five, he refused to leave her hanging. But smiled sheepishly at Zero after he high fived his step sister. She returned her gaze to Zero, “My name is Maggie. And the little boy running around is my son, Hampton.”

“Nice to meet you.” Zero smiled.

“Good lord, Jude for real make him turn around or something I can’t handle him.” Maggie giggled. Jude just shook his head. Zero laughed.

“Where’s mom?” Jude looked around the kitchen.

“She said she needed to get somethings for dinner tonight so she went to the grocery store.” Maggie replied, “But I didn’t know it was because you were coming for a visit.”

“Yeah, it was sort of last minute.” Jude looked to Maggie’s wine glass.

“What is that?” Jude looked concerned.

“Apple juice. I promise. I have been sober for a year now, Jude. I plan to stay that way.” She lifted the glass to him. He nodded in acceptance one he smelled that she was telling the truth.

“I am going to show Zero my old room.” Jude grabbed Zero and pulled him away.

Maggie yelled after them, “Are you sure that’s all you’re going to show him?”

“Pretty sure, the bed isn’t big enough for both of us.” Jude retorted.

Inside Jude’s room, there were glow in the dark stars on the walls and ceiling, baseball trophies, and even some basketball trophies, and a twin size bed. “Jude, how long has it been since you have been in here? It looks like you moved out when you were ten.”

“The stars and the rocket ship comforter are not mine.” Jude moved over to the trophies. They had all been cleaned and rearranged. “I guess Hampton likes to change things around on me.” He smiled sadly.

“What’s wrong?” Zero moved further into the room, closing the door behind him.

“None of this means anything to me anymore. I don’t care about any of this crap. When I realized none of this would make Oscar care about me, I lost hope in all of it.”

Zero moved closer to Jude, lifting his head to face him. “You don’t need Oscar, Jude. You have me. I didn’t know you when you got all of these, but when I saw them, just now, I thought ‘Damn, that’s my boyfriend.’ I am proud of all of this.”

Jude was so overcome with joy that he pulled Zero into him. They kissed slowly at first, but the kiss grew more intense as time passed. Before Jude knew what was happening, he had Zero on the bed and both of their shirts were gone. Jude was undoing Zero’s belt when he heard his mother’s voice at the door. “JUDE!” He sprang away from Zero, as Zero scrambled to find his shirt. “What on earth has gotten into you?” She stares back and forth between Zero and Jude, “Besides the obvious? Downstairs, five minutes.” She turned on her heel and left them to put their shirts back on.

When they finally arrived downstairs, Jude’s mother was putting the groceries away. She stopped only to introduce herself to Zero, “My name is Cecilia and I know who you are.” She seemed to have rolled her eyes, before returning to her groceries. Jude moved to help her but she held up a hand to stop him. “No, sit down and wait.” Both Jude and Zero sat down instantly, looking at each other like two boys had gotten into a fight, and now they were waiting to see the principal for their punishment.

Zero was feeling stupid, _Great first impression, dumbass. Now she will never go for it. I mean how do you ask a woman a question like that after she caught you trying to screw her son. My God Zero. Great Job._

Jude was feeling no better, _My mother who just found out I am gay last year, now probably images of me screwing Zero floating in her head. I am sorry, mom. What was I thinking?_ Jude smirked at himself, and glanced at Zero looking him up and down, _Okay, yeah, that’s what I was thinking._

As Jude was undressing Zero with his eyes, his mother turned her attention to them, “Jude! My goodness boy.” Jude snapped to face her, and Zero caught what Jude was doing at that moment and smiled. “And you,” She turned on Zero, “You enjoy making him feel like this. Making him feel like he needs to ravage your body right this instant.”  
“Mom!” Jude blushed, not because he was afraid of Zero hearing her, but because it was his mother saying these things at all.

“Oh, I am not ashamed of it and neither should you be. I changed you diapers and when you were a baby, and cleaned your bedsheets when you were hitting puberty and beyond.” She hissed. Jude put his head on the table, as Zero burst out laughing. “Oh, you want to laugh now big guy. You were more sexual charged than he was up there. Yeah he wanted you, but you practically ripping his jeans off when I came in the room.

“Uhh…” For the first time Zero had no witty retort. 

“So, I am sure your mother had her fair share of messes to clean up.” Cecilia replied. Jude’s head popped up at this. He hadn’t told his mother about Zero’s childhood. He looked over to Zero and saw that his face dropped. This did not go unnoticed by his mother either, “Did I say something wrong?”

“Zero grew up in foster care, with parents that didn’t really take care of him.” Jude sighed as he reached for Zero’s hand and held it tightly, letting him know that he was there for him as he always was.

“I am so sorry, Zero.” Jude’s mother walked to Zero and shocked both of the men, by pulling Zero into a hug. When she let him go, she was crying a little. “I can’t imagine why anyone would want to give you up.” She then turned and began preparing the food for dinner, “Now you boys go watch TV with Maggie. I will call you when dinner is ready.”

Jude’s mother walked into the living room to gather everyone for dinner. But stood frozen at the beautiful sight before her. Maggie was curled up with Hampton on the couch asleep while Hampton’s favorite movie played on the screen. And Zero and Jude were on the loveseat. Zero was holding Jude close their hands connected, not from holding but by Zero drawing little motions across Jude’s palm. A trick she used to use to get Jude to go to sleep when he was just a little boy. It soothed Jude then, and it still soothed him now. Jude smiled as he closed his eyes. But not before placing a small kiss into the crook of Zero’s neck. The smile Jude had was rare for her to see. He was a happy child no doubt, but this smile was reserved for the most special of moments. His mother had only seen it once, when he John, Jude’s step father promised that he would love Jude as his own son, because in his eyes Jude was his son. Now he had Zero. And every touch along Zero’s palm translated to Jude, I am yours and you are mine. Forever and Always.

Cecilia returned back to what she was doing, “Alright, everyone up.” I didn’t cook so you could all fall asleep and waste it.” Everyone jumped to their feet and were in the kitchen.

Cecilia had made quite the meal. There was steak, chicken parmesan, chicken alfredo, corn, green beans, mashed potatoes, and baked potatoes. Zero licked his lips as he approached the table. “This all looks delicious.”

“Well, that’s because it is. My mother can cook.” Jude stated proudly, as he kissed his mother on the cheek. “But why did you make so much?”

“I didn’t know what Zero would prefer. I wanted to make sure he got what he liked.” She smiled across the table toward Zero.

“I am not picky, but this is good.” He said eyeing the food.

As they ate Maggie and Cecilia asked Zero many questions about mostly about who he was and what his goals were. He had an answer for all of them. He was only halted when Jude’s mother asked him, “What future do you plan to have with my son?”

Zero just stared at Cecilia, then Maggie, then Jude all of them waiting for an answer. “Actually, can I talk to you alone, Cecilia?” She nodded and led him from the room. Jude began to panic to himself. What the hell was that? He cannot seriously be having second thoughts about us?

Outside of the room Zero and Cecilia stood quiet for a moment, before Zero finally spoke, “Your son has changed my life. If it were not for him I would not be where I am today. In my career, my love life, and even my family life. If Jude never stepped into my life I would never have found my sister again. I owe Jude so much and I love him more than anybody on this planet, but,” He took a breath and Jude’s mother began to get worried. Zero saw the look in her eyes and quickly continued, “I want to marry your son. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to wake up to him every morning because when I do I feel at home.” As vulnerable as Zero was being at this moment, he managed to become more so when he asked Cecilia, “Can I marry, Jude?”

Cecilia smiled with tears welling in her eyes, “Are you asking for my blessing?”

“Yeah, I mean Oscar isn’t going to give it to me,” Zero smirked at Cecilia, “And I like you better anyway. Your opinion matters to me, and I have only known you a short time.”

Jude’s mother wiped her eyes and looked into Zero’s, “If you ever, and I mean ever so much as think about hurting my baby, I will tear you apart.” Zero’s eyes widened in fear. He thought Lionel’s threat was bad, that was nothing compared to the ferocity in Cecilia’s voice. She softened her tone now, “Jude has never been a hateful person, but neither has he been a completely passionate and happy child. He never let anybody get close to him, until you. You make him smile his most vibrant smile. The smile that could light up the world, had the sun not shone for one day. He is happy with you, the happiest and calmest I have ever seen, my boy. So yes, you can marry Jude, as long as you promise to make him smile everyday.” 

Zero nodded and wrapped Cecilia in his arms and whispered, “Thank you. I promise” many times to her.

They walked back into the dining area, Jude’s mother was wiping her eyes, “What did you say to my mother?” Jude hissed at Zero.

“Calm down, son. It was nothing bad.” She smiled at Zero. “It was a happy moment.” Jude was relieved to hear that, even more so, when Zero sat down next to him, kissing him on the cheek as he did so. 

Once dinner was cleared away, Zero turned to Jude, “Jude, I want to ask you something.” Jude got a concerned look on his face, “So my romance skills are nowhere up to par with my basketball skills, but they have to be better than my tennis skills, so here it goes, I love you. I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. It just took me a long time and a lot of mistakes to figure that out. When I made you my agent it was for selfish reasons I wanted you to be with me all the time. I masked it as friendship, but it was so much more. When you first kissed me, I felt it in my heart, but I was scared. You didn’t give up on me then. When you finally did get fed up with my shit, and the idea of actually using came into play I was a mess. I had to do something to get you back, and you made it very clear what you wanted. So I gave it to you, because Jude your happiness is more important than anything else, except my own, I need us to both be happy, I will not be happy if I can’t spend the rest of my life with you. So, Jude Kinkade, will you marry me?” His eyes were becoming glassy as he stared into Jude’s eyes.

“Yeah.” Jude was genuine in his answer, just shocked because that romancing was better than Zero’s basketball skills.

“Yeah?” Zero asked for reassurance.

“Hell yeah!” Jude exclaimed as he pulled Zero in by the shirt and began to kiss him. Both of them smiling into each other.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Cecilia laughed. “There is a child at the table.”

Jude and Zero pulled away from each other reluctantly, but not completely letting go of each other.


End file.
